everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade-the-Tiger
Hello everyone, and welcome to my driver page! I'm a very shy person and spend most of my time doing boatloads of homework during the school year and drawing. I always have so much to draw... but I love designing characters and outfits! About Me Name: Jade-the-Tiger, AKA Vanessa. You can call me Vanessa or Jade, or any variety of nicknames. I've gotten used to answering to pretty much everything. Age: I'm 20... I feel so old... Though I've constantly been told that I look like I'm 14 most of the time... Gender: Female Location: Canada. The good ol' wild west of Canada. Languages: My first language is English but I was in French Immersion for all of middle and high school, so I can understand French fairly well. Personality: I am a very, very shy person, not being able to speak to anyone whom I don't know very well, but I do try to be a little more talkative online. I've been told that I'm rather nice and caring, and my family always makes fun of me because I insist on taking any bugs I find in the house outside rather than just squashing them. They also say that I'll make a good nurse, so that's probably why. Appearance: Well, there's a picture right up there on the right. A very dolled up picture, but a picture nontheless. I'm fairly short with olive-toned skin, brownish-green eyes and very, very long dark brown hair. It's seriously nearly down to my waist. My dad is always telling me that I need a haircut. Pets: I have two little dogs: Digger, a yorkshire terrier who likes food far too much, and my fluffy little cloud Prince Dublin, (yes indeed, named after the capitol of Ireland) a bishon bolognese. Interests: I love pretty much anything geeky. My room is absolutely covered in Doctor Who merchandise and other similar items. I enjoy reading, writing and role playing and I love to draw, even though I'm not the best at the Ever After High style yet, but it's always good to practice! I really enjoy designing characters and outfits and have done quite a few now over the past few months (with plenty more to come if my drawing to-do list is anything to go by!) Here's my deviantArt page! http://jade-the-tiger.deviantart.com Characters My Characters I've only got one character, and here she is! Fay Fairer daughter of Fairer-than-a-fairy Characters I Have Helped Design For Others They tell me what they want and I draw their characters! Destiny Claus Shahra the Sailor Aurora Neva Estella Shalott Rouena Swayne Lyallie Badwolf Sofia Brother Dollmonique Coppelius Outfits That I have Designed Legacy Day outfit for Lian Tian-e Upcoming Ever After High Art My To-Do List: (Just so I don't forget) For Fay Fairer: * Legacy Day Outfit * Getting Fairest Outfit * Mirror Beach Outfit * Hat-Tastic Tea Party Outfit * Thronecoming Outfit * Sugar Coated Outfit * Fairest on Ice Outfit * Through the Woods Outfit * Way Too Wonderland Outfit * Date Night Outfit (Now if only she had a date!) * School Spirit Outfit * Dragon Games (?) For Other Lovely People: * Group picture of Miriam and Flinnigan Stallbam and Charlie Droselmeyer for Rai-Knightshade * Character design of Sandra de Martin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS * Character design of Marlene Merlin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS * Character design of Fée Nobel for SabineOfTheForce *Character design of Fleur Prince for TheWiseUnicorn *Commission of Destiny Claus and Winter Frost on a date for Galaxy-Of-Stars *Draw Elka Frost for Soren11 My Ever After High Drawings Apple and Raven.jpg|My first attempt at the EAH style. Apple and Raven! Basic Fay Fairer.jpg|Basic Fay Fairer Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung.jpg|Spring Unsprung Fay Fairer Enhanted Picnic Fay.jpg|Enchanted Picnic Fay Fairer Destiny Claus Design by Jade.jpg|Destiny Claus design for Wise-Unicorn Sharah the Sailor Design by Jade.jpg|Shahra the Sailor design for Galaxy-Of-Stars Aurora Nova Design by Jade.jpg|Aurora Neva design for Nova-Lioness Design Comm EAH Estella Shalott.jpg|Estella Shalott design for DatAsymptote Design Comm EAH Ugly Duckling Rouena Swayne.jpg|Rouena Swayne design for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Lian Legacy Day Comm.jpg|Lian Tian-e Legacy Day design for DatAsymptote Lyaliee Badwolf Design Comm.jpg|Lyallie Badwolf for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg|Arion Neptune, Rose de Beaute, and Andre Fairchild for Rai-Knightshade Sofia brother at by jade the tiger-d97zx2x.jpg|Sketch design of Sofia Brother for Kayjay1025 Dollmonique design comm.jpg Category:Driver Category:Jade-the-Tiger